It is known to make bundles from containers that are standing on a transporter and being fed in a wide with their container axes oriented vertically or substantially vertically. The containers are oriented at a random angle so that any marks of other container features are oriented randomly. A lane division converts this wide container stream into single-track container streams. In further steps, the containers forming the subsequent bundle or the container groups thereof are divided off from the single-track container streams. The required number of containers is combined to form a compacted container group in which the containers bear against one another by a plurality of circumferential surfaces, or contact surfaces. The containers of each container group are connected to form the compact and stable bundle.
It is known to wrap such a bundle of containers with shrink film to produce stable and transportable storage and transport units or bundles. However, the energy cost associated with applying heat or energy to shrink the film gives rise to not inconsiderable costs.
It is also known to produce to form a loop around such bundles using a strap, thus binding them to one another to stabilize the bundle. The straps can in some cases be glued to the containers. However, one disadvantage of straps is that, when a container is first removed from such a bundle, the straps no longer securely hold the containers remaining in the bundle. This is true not only when the straps are cut, but even when it is possible to remove a container from the bundle without cutting through the straps.
When transporting bundles on a belt-type conveyor means, there is always the risk that cylindrical or largely cylindrical articles, such as cans, bottles or containers, will nest as a result of vibration, knocks, etc. Nesting results in a container sliding into the gap in the neighboring row, thus forming what amounts to an interstitial crystal defect. In order to prevent nesting, in the case of known bundles, a very high tension must be applied to the straps.
It is also known to assemble packs of bottles using a rotary star-wheel on both sides of a path to press bottle necks into clamps on flat carriers. In this method, a strap or casing, such as a film, encompasses the resulting pack of bottles.
It is also known to apply adhesive in narrow areas or rows to containers, wherein respectively adjacent bottles, which are not provided with adhesive, are intended to allow a gripping of the pack for carrying purposes. The containers stick to one another at the adhesive sites. EP 2 096 039 A1 likewise discloses providing containers with an adhesive, but a shrink-wrap film is additionally also arranged around the pack of bottles.